Changes and Regret
by Edismyhero
Summary: After Inuyasha destroys the village and leaves Kagome for Kikyo Kagome changes into a deamond. but there is a little more to the story and Inuyasha thinks he has the Jewel of Four Souls. I have been updating and am continuing to check daily!
1. Default Chapter

Changes and Regret 

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha, but if I did he would be my love slave!

Chapter One

"Inu...Inuyasha...?" Kagome whispered as she raised her head and looked at the burned ruins of the village she had grown so fond of. She had been knocked down and couldn't get back up.

"Hahahahaha you foolish human! You think I actually loved you? I only used you to get to the Jewel of Four Souls. Besides I love Kikyo, she is a real woman and has power! Besides now that I have the jewel I have no need of you!" Inuyasha said as he gloated over the glowing pink jewel in his hand. And evil grin on his face he called Kikyo to his side.

"My love you have the jewel! Now we shall be so powerful! Now we can dispense of the useless human." Kikyo stated as she glared at Kagome. And to make Kagome's humiliation and misery complete Inuyasha grabbed Kikyo and kissed her passionately.

But the Kikyo pulled away, "Inuyasha my love, we cannot kill her. She is my reincarnation and if she dies I die with her." (A/N I have no idea if that is true but it's my story so it is now!)

"All right then we shall just leave her here, but just to be safe put a spell on her my love." And with that, a large flash of white light and Kagome was trapped on the ground till someone came to her aide.

OK thetas all for now! (sorry it's so short!) this is my first fan fic and if u people like it read and review and I will write more!

DiabloBoyToys


	2. The Decision

Changes and Regret

Chapter 2

2 days had past since the village had been destroyed. And poor Kagome still lay helpless under a spell. There was no one left in the village so there was no hope for her at all.

_I hate being trapped here like this it gives me too much time to think! How could Inuyasha do this to me! I know he loved me at one time I just know it! Well at least I have one happy thought. Inuyasha didn't get the jewel. That fool forgot we made a fake one incase something like he did would ever happen. _

So lost in her own thoughts she did not notice Lady Kaede coming towards her.

"My dear child! How did this happen to you!?" Kaede exclaimed, "Well of course you can't tell me you're paralyzed! I'll break yee free." Kaede pulled out some magic powder from a pouch at her waist. (A/N I know she doesn't really have magic powder to break spells but work with me people!) She sprinkled a little on Kagome's body and she was free. Kagome sat up looked around then threw herself sobbing into Kaede's arms. Kagome had begun to think of Kaede as a grandmother figure.

"Shhh, hush my child what ails ye?" Kaede said as she stroked Kagome's head.

"Oh Kaede it was horrible! Inuyasha destroyed the village and almost killed me! And he ran off with Kikyo, they kissed right in front of me! My heart shattered into a thousand pieces, oh Kaede I love Inuyasha and I have lost him forever!" Kagome continued to sob for another 5 minutes.

Then Kaede tensed up and shook Kagome "child! Child! Did he take the jewel?"

"No, he thought he did but he took the fake one we made. I have the true jewel right here." She said pulling the jewel out of her pocket.

"Thank goodness! But Kagome there is a problem that is very bad news."

"What is it?"

"Child you can never go home Inuyasha and Kikyo destroyed the well. You are stuck in the Futal Era..."

"WHAT! I CAN NEVER GO HOME! I HAVE TO STAY HERE TILL I DIE! WHY KAEDE WHY WOULD THEY DO THIS!" then Kagome totally drained of energy collapsed in Kaede's arms.

Kagome sat up and rubbed her head. She looked around and found herself in the familiar hut that was Kaede's. _Oh my god did all that stuff really happen or was it just a dream?_ Kagome looked down at her leg and saw a bandage covering her calf. _OK it wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare that was real! But wait! I still have the jewel. _

Kagome was so miserable, she lost her home family and love. All in the same hour. So she made a decision. She took the jewel out of her pocket and walked out of Kaede's hut and out of the village.

The night was warm with a cool breeze blowing and the sent of sakura blossoms filled the air. Kagome walked onto a large hill and stopped and sat down. The breeze had moved the clouds so moonlight washed over everything. Sighing Kagome looked at the jewel. As she held it in her hand the jewel began to glow.

_Well if I am stuck here I might as well have some power. Besides I don't have any other options._

She took the jewel and swallowed it, as she swallowed she said in her mind, "I wish I was a powerful demon and a beautiful demon." Then she became engulfed in a bright light and was transformed into a demon.

Kagome's hair became an icy silver and her eyes changed to lavender, two red streaks appeared on her right cheek her wrist and her hip. Her left cheek had a gold moon on it and she had a silver tail. Her clothes were changed to an emerald green silk kimono and her nails grew half an inch.

"Well that was rather easy! Now all I have to do is find a place to live." So she set off at high speed and traveled for most of the night. She didn't even notice where she was going until she stopped at a pond to rest. Then she realized she was in the western lands.

Please keep r&r!

DiabloBoyToys


	3. Changes and a Meeting

Changes and Regret 

Chapter 3

Kagome rested her head against the cool smooth bark of a tree near the pond. She was tired from running all night. And she fell asleep on the soft grass. She slept for a few hours but was awakened by the poke of a tiny finger. "_Oh great just what I need right now!_," Kagome thought.

"Kagome is that you!" said a small girls voice. Kagome opened her lavender eyes and saw little Rin standing in front of her. Kagome sat up and brushed her silvery bangs out of her eyes.

"Kagome what happened? You look like a demon now!"

"I swallowed the jewel of Four Souls and wished to become a demon." Kagome replied.

"Why did you do that Kagome! Although you are a beautiful demon." Then Kagome told Rin the story of how Inuyasha left her for Kikyo and destroyed the village. But as she was telling Rin the story Kagome became increasingly fearful of Sesshoumaru. Although she could not see him and he might not even be there he was never too far away from Rin. When she had finished her story she looked at Rin. She was shocked to see that Rin was crying.

"Kagome that is so horrible! I can't believed that happened to you!" Rin ran and embraced Kagome and Kagome welcomed it. _Rin is such a sweet child I can't believe she lives with Sesshoumaru, he is so awful why does she stay with him?_ Kagome mused over this for a few minutes before letting Rin go. Then without warning the tears came streaming down Kagome's face. Rin pulled out a hankie and wiped her tears away.

"Ah Inuyasha's human. What are you doing so far from my brother? No matter, step away from her Rin!" Sesshoumaru's sinister voice said as he stepped out of the bushes. Kagome slowly pushed Rin away and rose to her feet.

"I am not Inuyasha's and never was. So screw you and leave me alone Sesshoumaru!" Kagome icily spat at Sesshoumaru.

"How dare you speak to me that way human! I can kill you in an instant!"

"How ingnorant you are! I am a demon now because I swallowed the jewel! So don't be so sure you could kill me so fast!" Kagome turned on her heel and began walking away.

"Wait Kagome! I don't want you to go! Stay with me please! I get so bored with just Jaken as a companion." Rin pleaded.

"I am sorry Rin I would love to stay with you but I am neither welcomed nor liked by your Lord so it would not work." Kagome replied.

Sesshoumaru thought about it for a moment and saw how much Rin really liked Kagome. And Sesshoumaru wanted to keep Rin happy so he sighed and said, "All right Kagome if Rin wants you to stay with her then you are welcome to come with us. You would be cared for well, your only job would be to watch Rin." (A/N I know Sesshoumaru isn't that a. nice and b. fatherly but hey this is my story!)

Rin squealed with delight and lept into Kagome's arms. "You will stay with me won't you? Won't you? Oh please say you will! I know Sessie is rough around the edges but he really is a sweetheart! I can make sure he is nice to you." For some reason after she said that Sesshoumaru started to blush.

_Why am I blushing? _He thought to himself. _Because you know that Kagome is a beautiful demoness and your already falling for her._ _WHAT! No that's not it! That can't be it!_

Shaking himself out of his thoughts he realized it was getting dark. "Come on then we need to be getting to the castle. Kagome we will get there faster if we change into true form." The he changed himself into his true demon form. Kagome did the same, she looked just like Sesshoumaru except her claws were tipped gold and so were her ears. Sesshoumaru caught himself admiring her beauty but then just shook it off. Kagome lowered her head for Rin to climb on and then they were off at full speed towords Sesshoumaru's castle.

Sorry I keep making these kinda short I will make a really long chapter soon! And thanks to the people who have sent me reviews! And MIROKU IS MY HOT SEXY MAMA!

DiabloBoyToys


	4. a new home

Changes and Regret

Chapter 4

After ten minutes they reached Sesshoumaru's castle and changed back to human form. Kagome looked at the large pagoda style castle in awe. _Wow am I really going to live here? Well I'll live here until Sesshoumaru drives me crazy! _She looked over at Sesshoumaru to find that he was staring at her. But amazingly enough he looked away and blushed! _Why is he doing that? _Kagome thought. But she was jerked out of her thoughts by the sweet little Rin tugging on her Kimono.

"Kagome come on! I want to show you my room! And Sessie could she have that empty room next to mine? Please oh please, it is such a nice room but no one is ever in it!" Rin continued to eagerly babble on and on.

"It matters not to me. If the room suits her then that would be fine if she had it." Sesshoumaru replied. "But I must warn you that the room is also close to my chambers and since I am so unbearable if you would like another room farther from me then that also can be arranged." He said with a hint of amusement in his voice. Kagome was shocked to hear this, she had never seen Sesshoumaru act like this.

"Well I would like to be moved if you send people to spy on me... or if you snore!" Kagome replied without thinking. _Oh no! that's done it! I have pissed him off now! Wait! Why am I afraid I am a demon now, I have power too!_ But much to her surprise she saw his mouth twitch like it was going to smile!

"Well what ever the case we need to be heading inside. Rin would you kindly show Kagome to her room? I have some... business to attend to so you may dine together." Then with a swish of his kimono he disappeared into another room in the castle.

"OK Kagome, I'll show you your room!" Rin grabbed Kagome's hand and lead her down an ivory hallway to her room.

They stopped at a large oak door with wolf demons carved into it. Kagome opened the doors and stepped inside. She looked around and was amazed at all the finery that surrounded her. The floor was teal marble and the walls had red silk screens covering them. The great bed had a huge canopy of black silk with gold dragons embroidered. There was an ebony wardrobe near the bed. Kagome walked up to it and found many fine kimonos inside. She found a rice paper screen door that opened to a large bathing chamber. This is what she enjoyed the most. The floor was tatami mats with a large marble basin that had several brass knobs. (A/N I have no clue if like they could get running water but for this story they can! And if you have a problem with that well then you can write your own damn story!)

Kagome was marveling at all this for a while then realized that Rin was still standing with her. "Rin could I have some time alone please? I am pretty tired and want to take a little nap."

"Sure Kagome if you need anything just tell me!" Rin said and bounced off.

_This room is amazing! I can't believe that I really agreed to stay here and watch Rin. _Kagome walked over to the large bed and flopped down on her back and was asleep in minutes.

OK now we go to another part of the story where we meet up with Inuyasha and Kikyo.

There were bodies everywhere. Inuyasha had slain everyone in the household. Kikyo wanted them to find a house they could live in together so, Inuyasha found some rich family and slaughtered them and took their house.

"Inuyasha this house is wonderful! I love you!" Kikyo stated as she stared lovingly at him.

"Anything for you Kikyo. And now that I have the jewel you can have anything your heart desires." Inuyasha said as he held the jewel in front of him. Then Kikyo noticed Inuyasha tense up and ball his fists in fury.

"What is it Inuyasha?"

"THAT STUPID BITCH! SHE HAS THE REAL JEWEL I TOOK THE FAKE ONE KAEDE MADE!!!!!" Inuyasha raged.

"It's ok darling we can go back to the village and take the real jewel from her!"

"Ok well, I am going to go get more firewood so you don't get cold." Inuyasha stood and walked out.

Kind of a crappy chapter I know but the 5th one is going to be bangin!! And thank you Gem Gamgee for the review. You rock! Please keep r&r!


	5. dinner with the master

Changes and Regret

Chapter 5

Kagome was awakened a few hours later by a servant knocking at the door. (A/N does anyone know if demons sleep?) She groggily arose and opened the door.

"M'lady Kagome the master requests your presences for dinner with him." (A/N I know I know so beauty and the beast right?)

Kagome sighed and replied "Well, I am hungry and I guess I wouldn't want to offend the master." She said sarcastically. "Tell him that since this is such short notice that I will be ready in an hour and a half." She didn't really need that long at all she just wanted to do something to piss Sesshoumaru off.

Kagome closed the door and went to take a bath. She turned on of the knobs and to her utter disbelief hot water came out. So she soaked in the bath for about half an hour. _Wow I forgot what a luxury it is to have hot running water!_ When she got out of the bath she put on a silver robe that was next to the bath. She was about to go to the wardrobe when she noticed that there were two women standing by her bed with a kimono in one hand and cosmetics in the other. _Are these girls like my servant or something? _(A/N Sesshoumaru and Naraku wear eye shadow so there must be make-up in this time!!!!)

She took the black and gold kimono from the first woman and put it on. Then the second woman began putting gold eye shadow on her while the first woman put her hair into a bun, sticking sakura blossoms in it. Then the second woman put red lipstick on her and then she was apparently presentable because they stopped messing with her.

"Lady Kagome, you should not tarry in meeting with the master, there is a manservant waiting to take you to Lord Sesshoumaru's private dinning chambers." Said one of the servants. _Why would he want me to dine with him in his private chambers? He hates me and I am not too fond of him either._

_Why am I feeling this way? It just doesn't make sense! _Sesshoumaru thought as he rubbed his temples. _I am having feelings of love for this woman! Wait no I am not! I don't need love._

"But that's why your so cranky all the time! You need someone to love and someone who will love you too. You know what they say, the greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return!"(A/N I know what your thinking and yes I did steal that from moulin rouge) little Rin said. "Oh you were thinking out loud by the way! I just came in to say good night and you were talking about Kagom, hee hee it was so cute!"

Sesshoumaru beckoned Rin to his side. "Rin, you are wise beyond your few years."

"So what should I do?" (A/N yeah yeah I know like Sesshoumaru would have love problems and ask a little eight year old girl to help)

Rin giggled and put her little hand to Sesshoumaru's ear. "I think you should tell her how you feel. Or at least try to be a bit more nice to her. Give her flowers or something. All girls like flowers!"

Sesshoumaru smiled and looked down at Rin. "That is a very good suggestion I will defiantly think about it."

Kagome sighed and got up from her chair. _I guess I better go and face Sesshoumaru. Wouldn't want the "master" mad at me now would I._ She went to the door and as promised there was a manservant there ready to take her to Sesshoumaru's chambers. When she walked in she was surprised at the intimant setting. There were candles and roses on the table and the table was small. Sesshoumaru was already seated at the head of the small table.

When Sesshoumaru saw her he jumped up from his chair and pulled out hers before she could sit down. _Wow he is really being a gentleman!? _She was even more surprised when he sent all his servants away, so they were the only ones in the room. This was making Kagome a little nervous. _Damn he looks good tonight! Wait did I just think that?! _

How was that and thanx gem gamgee your my biggest fan and much love is sent your way! Sorry it took me a while to up date but I went on vacation for labor day!

DiabloBoyToys


	6. dinner conversations and a stroll in the...

Changes and Regret 

Chapter 6

"How are you this evening Kagome?" Sesshoumaru said in the nicest voice he could muster. (and it took a lot of mustering)

"Oh I have never been better." Kagome icily replied.

"I am sensing some hostility here Kagome. I feel we have gotten off on the wrong foot, and I wish we could start over." (Fluffy really is trying to be nice!)

"Gotten off on the wrong foot! The first time I met you, you tried to kill me! And would have succeded had I not been holding tetsusaiga! And I really don't understand why I agreed to live here in the first place! If I didn't care about Rin trust me I wouldn't be here!" When Kagome finished she was surprised to see the look of hurt on Sesshoumaru's face.

"I am sorry about that. I just still haven't really gotten over the shock of Inuyasha leaving me to die, and using me. I thought he loved me! I loved him so much..." without warning tears started streaming down her face. Then also with out warning Sesshoumaru flew out of his seat and cradled her in his arms.

"Shhh, let us forget my idiotic brother and have dinner." Sesshoumaru used his index finger to wipe her tears away. (but being careful as to not to cut her with his claws)

So some servants came in set food on the table. They began to eat in silence, then Sesshoumaru said, "I too know what it feels like to love one and not be loved in return. But a very smart little girl gave me a very good piece of advice. If you love someone you should tell them." _What are you talking about? Jeez fluffy you never stop confusing me._

"Kagome...I...I..."

"Why are you stuttering?"

"Kagome I love you!"

"What! Well you will understand if I don't say I love you back."

Sesshoumaru (A/N I might start calling him fluffy) got out of his chair and got down on one knee in front of Kagome taking her hand he said, "Kagome could you learn to love me? Please tell me that there is hope for me. I am so mean and cranky because I am lonely. And I love you! I even loved you when you were human! I was so awful to Inuyasha because I knew he had your heart and you would always be his. Well I was wrong in the end but now I have you and I hope with all my being that you could one day love me." (A/N awwwww see fluffy has a sweet side!)

Kagome looked at the hopeful Sesshoumaru in front of her. To see his eyes shinning like a child's and to see how much he truly did love her, brought a smile to her lips.

"See Sesshoumaru if you were as sweet as that all the time there is definitely hope for you."

So they finished their dinner and then took a walk in the gardens outside of Sesshoumaru's chambers. The night was clear and the stars were shinning. Cherry-blossom petals were falling everywhere and it was quite romantic. They talked about their child hoods and Kagome had to end up explaining cars and t.v. and stuff like that. After walking around for a bit they stopped at a fountain of a dog demon, and sat at the edge of it. They stopped talking and just stared up at the stars. Then Kagome looked at Sesshoumau and brushed some petals out of his silvery hair. Then he grabbed the back of her head and kissed her passionatly. What was most surprising was that Kagome saw fireworks as she was being kissed by him.

How was that? I am having fun writing these stories and Inuyasha is my love slave along with Koga and Miroku!

diabloboytoys


End file.
